The More Things Change
by SuiseisekiTamura
Summary: Pokemon Trainer Remi, tired of her mother's abuse, leaves for her aunt's house in Unova, not knowing that a new adventure awaits her. OC, Mild sexual themes, mild swearing, violence.


"Ethan!" Remi called as she entered the small house, carrying a rather heavy tan bag. "Ah, Remi! Welcome." Ethan's father, a middle aged balding man, cheerfully called from a stuffy couch. "Watching football again?" "You know it!" Remi leaned over the couch to watch some of the game, fiddling with her rather large white hat as she did so. "Who's winning, sir?" "The Goldenrod Gulpins, unfortunately." He grimaced as he grabbed some more tortilla chips. "Hey, I'm going upstairs." Remi said, waving at the man before walking over.

**My final night in Johto…** She thought, looking down at the floorboards. **I've got everything, but… I'll have to leave all of my friends and Pokemon behind.** Sighing, she ascended the stairs. **Darn it, Mom… I know you hate me, but not even letting me sleep at my own house? Well, thank goodness for Mokou, otherwise I wouldn't have even fetched my stuff!** Remi looked at the somewhat tarnished Pokeball, containing her Typlosion Mokou, which lay swaying ever so slightly on her belt. "Hey, Ethan!" "Remi? That you?" "Yeah!" She entered the familiar room she spent so much of her twelve years in. The familiar static covered TV that, when working, she and Ethan would watch the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles and play various games on lay in the corner, like always. When he was 10, he got a computer with educational games on it, which he would often play with her. And the familiar, musty bed in the corner, which Remi would often sleep in when her mother wouldn't let her in the house, still lay creakily there.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Ethan excitedly asked, carrying his little Marill. Remi sighed in response. "I don't know, really." "Oh! What's the current situation?" The female trainer blinked. "With Mom? Eh… Let me be frank." Remi walked over and sat down on her friend's bed. "I'm leaving tonight." Her friend blinked, and then gasped in shock, falling down on the floor and startling his Pokemon. "L-leaving? Why?" "I can't take Mom's abuse anymore! She even stalks me and takes my money!" "Where will you go? You'll need someone to care for you." He sat down comfortably, stroking his beloved pet. "That's the thing…" The young girl paused to fiddle with the bedcovers before resuming. "I have an aunt in Unova. She's really nice, and we've been secretly talking. She's agreed to take me in until I can get my own house."

Ethan's eyes lit up like fireworks. "Wow! That's so cool!" "Yeah! It'll be fun!" Remi's eyes, those brown spheres, suddenly darkened and she stroked her stocking top before continuing. "You know how far Unova is from here." The young boy put his free hand on his chin as he thought about the distance. "Let me think… Oh! Yeah, that is far!" Looking down, he resumed. "I guess you won't be able to visit so much, huh…" "Yes…" Silence hung in the room as the two refused to look at each other. The Marill even recognized the uncomfortable, eerie vibe and squeaked before scurrying off to its bed. Ethan took off his baseball cap and ran his finger over the brim, while Remi played with some of the straps on her bag. "So… uh…" The young boy stood up, batting away tears, "Let's make tonight the best night ever!" Remi blinked, and then smiled with agreement. "Totally! And we'll call each other and write so we won't be lonely!" "That's it!" "Hey…" The brunette gestured to the stairs before continuing. "Could you do me a huge favor, Ethan? You see, when you get on the trans-continental boat, you can't bring any of your Pokemon with you." "That's so dumb!" "Oh, I know! So, could you deliver my Pokemon to Professor Elm or Oak? I'm sure they'd be of use to him." "Remi... Okay!" The duo reached the bottom of the stairs and proceeded to raid the fridge. Ethan noticed the tears welling up in his friend's eyes, but did his best to ignore them, as he wouldn't want to disrupt his father by letting her sob, which she did rather loudly. "Ooh! We have those cool ice cream cones! Can we have some, Dad?" "Sure, just don't bother me!" He shouted from the couch. "Hey, Remi!" Looking over, he saw his friend holding the pristine refrigerator handle, completely still. Tears were streaming down her face, and she shook with emotion. Remi tilted the hat with one hand so she could hopefully hide the fact.

**Mokou… I'm sorry. We had some fun times, taking down Whitney, exploring the caverns…**

**And you, Pigeot, I'm terribly sorry you can't come with me. As much as I know you want to explore the world, there are regulations.**

**Togetic, you were a pal to the end, and I'll miss you. You're the one who taught me that weak Pokemon aren't useless, and I enjoyed talking with you.**

**Gyrados, I'm terribly sorry. You were just getting over your anger disorder, even…**

**Lugia, it was for the best. You must go back to where you belong.**

**And you, Flaafy… I know we never really got along, but you were a huge help. Thank you.**

"Hey, Remi?" Silence greeted the young boy as he stood up from the ancient freezer box, holding two chocolate cones. "Here…" Putting his hand on her shoulder, he gently guided her up to his room.

"It's not fair!" Remi's first words since she raided the refrigerator rang throughout the rather cramped room. "Yeah… It isn't, but those are the rules. Want some ice cream?" He cheerfully held out a cone, still frozen rock hard. At this, the brunette's eyes once again filled up with tears and she threw herself at him, causing the both of them to crash into his bed. "Whoa!" Remi fiercely wrapped her arms around him, loudly sobbing into his yellow shirt. With each sob, she buried her face deeper into his chest. Unsure of what to do, the young boy awkwardly leaned against the bed so he wouldn't fall. The steel dug into his back as she kept pushing into him. "Hey, Remi? Uh, could you get off?" The young girl blushed and meekly pushed herself off. "Thanks. Here, want it?" She accepted the cone, blubbering an apology as she did so. "Hey, it's okay! Want to watch something?" "E-er, what a-about the T-Teenage Mutant N-Ninja Squirtles?" Remi stuttered, heaving with emotion. "Okay! Um… do you want a hug?" "Y-yes…" Marill walked over and gestured to the cones, as if to take them. After giving the little water mouse the sweets, Ethan held his arms out and gave a comforting smile. "Oh, Ethan!" Remi accepted his calming embrace, and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay." He replied, patting her back. The girl popped back up, with renewed vigor. "Well, that show won't watch itself!" Surprised, Ethan took a step back, but grinned and high-fived his friend. "Totally!"

"Hey, Ethan…" Remi asked as the two stood up from the floor, their TV marathon finished, "Want to head off to bed?" "Yeah… I'm pretty tired." He raced off to do his nightly routine as Remi, noticing a stray notepad and pencil by the bed, dashed over to write something. "Dear Silver," She mumbled slowly, writing with fervent speed, "I probably won't see you ever again. However, I have always wanted to tell you something. As embarrassing as it is, Silver, I love you. If you ever happen to respond, please let me know your feelings. With much love, your rival Remi." Content, she ripped the paper from the notebook and folded it up neatly. "Hey, your turn!" Ethan's boyish voice startled her, and she jumped up. "Hey, don't scare me like that!" They both laughed in a child-like manner as Remi passed the young boy. "I'll get your bed ready, okay?" "Um… Would you mind if I slept with you this time? I just want to cuddle, really…" The boy's eyes widened. "Er… Sure, I guess." "Great!" She dashed into the bathroom, and the confounded boy merely shrugged and slipped into his bed.

Remi turned off the lights and stumbled over to the comforting bed. "Watch out!" Ethan cried out as she almost crawled on him. "Sorry…" She mumbled, backing up and slipping underneath the covers. "Ethan, one last favor, please…" "Yeah?" "If you see a red-haired boy named Silver, please take this note to him." She placed the wad of paper in his outstretched palm. "Will do!" She smiled a heartfelt 'thanks' at the boy. "This is nice…" The male trainer stretched before turning to face Remi once again. The two looked at each other for a while, blue eyes staring into brown eyes, and then sleep claimed them. Ethan was the first to succumb to it, and his soft breathing relaxed Remi. "Good night, sweet boy." She whispered, placing her hand in his and closing her eyes. Soon, their breathing echoed in the room, producing a calming melody.

"Well, today's the day…" Remi said, putting on her white hat and checking her bag one more time. The sun shone through the lone window, bathing the whole room in its light. She stood up, and twirled around. Wearing her favorite purple sundress always made her feel at east! "Let's go!" Ethan suddenly squealed from his closet. He ran into the room and leaned in with his Marill perched gracefully on his head. "Whoa, hang on!" She laughed, zipping up her bag and leaping off of the bed. "Hey Dad! I'm going out with my friend for a minute!" He called down the stairs as he rushed to the floor, with the girl close behind. "Okay, have fun! You sure you all don't want breakfast?" "No sir, but thank you." Remi bowed to the man standing at the stove before racing out the door with her friend.

The sun shone brightly, promising a warm day. Various bug Pokemon buzzed, and the bird Pokemon tweeted with pure joy. The wind whipped through the town strongly, yet encouragingly. The two, grinning, jumped on their bird Pokemon and flew over to Olivine City. "Look. Johto has never been more beautiful, hasn't it?" "Indeed, Ethan…" The two leaned over to see the whole continent below them. The mountains jutted up from the land, as if trying to touch the sky. Cities and towns made dark marks on the land below. The wind howled and rushed by them, and Ethan took off his hat in fear of it blowing off. "I will return, you know." Remi suddenly spoke. "Well, of course!" The duo smiled as she noticed the ocean city directly below them. "Pigeot, descend."

"I guess this is goodbye…" Ethan glumly mused, walking the girl to the S.S. Aqua. His Marill even seemed sad, with its eyes staring off into space aimlessly in a depressive state. The port was bustling as always, and a loudspeaker blared that the ship was leaving in ten minutes. Waves could be heard crashing against the building. "Indeed." The two refused to look at each other. As the boy looked around the bustling port, he noticed a familiar figure. "Well, there's the Professor… I'll give him your Pokemon." "Please do." The girl handed over the familiar Pokeballs to the melancholy young boy. Remi batted away tears and whispered "Goodbye…" to her favorite creatures as she watched the young boy walk to Professor Elm and hand over her beloved pets to him. "Okay, everything's good to go!" Ethan bounced over, taking his friend's hand and leading her to the opening of the ship, past the crowd. The waves wildly crashed against the pier, spraying saltwater everywhere. When they reached the ship, a man stepped out of the opening door. "Tickets, you two." A gruff sailor said, crossing his arms. "Only the girl is going." "Is that so?" "Indeed… Here." Remi held out the silver colored card. "Ah, okay. Step aboard!" The sailor softened up and swung his arm to indicate entry.

"…Goodbye." She turned and waved, trying her best not to let the tears spill over. Ethan waved too, and spun around so to not let her see that he was crying. His shoulders shook, and he dashed off. "Bye!" "Ethan!" Remi screamed in vain before realizing he was indeed gone. As the boarding crowd approached, she had no choice. She slowly entered the ship. Her destiny, and a happier life, awaited her whether she liked it or not.

That was the first chapter! Next chapter, she arrives in Unova, and the events play out like the game. Review and please give me any tips on how to make the story better!


End file.
